This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a manipulation detection system for removable insertable cash cartridges in automated banking machines (ABMs). Generic cash cartridges have a lockable cash dispensing/deposit opening for disbursing money and/or depositing money when in the operating position in the automated banking machine.
2. Discussion
Discussion For security reasons, it is important to know whether the cash dispensing/deposit opening of the cash cartridge has been opened without authorization outside the automated banking machine in order to remove bank notes. In this regard, it is of particular interest whether a) the cash cartridge was opened in the time period between being filled with bank notes at a bank or a valuables transport company and its deployment in an automated banking machine, and b) whether the cash cartridge was opened in a time period between its removal from an automated banking machine and the official opening at a bank or a valuables transport company.
For this reason it is proposed in DE 690 04906 T2 that to recognize manipulation via a sensor that detects the opening of the cash dispensing/deposit opening, a manipulation alert is generated at the cash cartridge. A manipulation alert of this type can be used specifically to activate a dye pack located in the cash cartridge. Money in the cash cartridge, particularly bank notes, can thereby be rendered unusable by being dyed with a special ink.
In a system consisting of automated banking machine and cash cartridge, in which, due to the design of the system, the money dispensing/deposit opening is opened automatically, for example by a guide, when inserted into the automated banking machine before reaching the operating position, this opening of the dispensing/deposit opening is problematic to the extent that this permissible opening can erroneously result in a manipulation alert at the cash cartridge. Such a manipulation alert in cash cartridges with a dye pack would lead to undesirable activation of the dye pack which would result in great losses.